


-то

by Furimmer



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она почему-то пишет стихи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	-то

Почему-то она пишет стихи. Что-то там о весне. О давно позабытой любви, о своих снах, о тебе.

Она зачем-то листает альбом. С пожелтевшими старыми фото. Грустно вздыхает и проводит пальчиком по почти стёршемуся лицу. И черты давно уже поистёрлись в памяти. Почти уже набело всё.

Она зачем-то хранит пожелтевшую тетрадь. Почерк совсем неразборчивый. Но можно почти угадать знакомое имя. Она листает её почти каждый день. Вчитываясь в родной почерк. Вздыхает. И опять, как всегда, тихо, чуть слышно в подушку рыдает.

А у неё под подушкой рубашка лежит. Мужская. От школьной формы. Перед сном она вдыхает знакомый аромат. Она верит, что он всё ещё ней. Не испарился за столько лет. Но она его не помнит почти.

А в гостиной на стеклянном столе почему-то осталось фото в рамке. На фото улыбки любимых друзей. Тех, кого уже не стало. А на фото она рядом с ним. Друзья. Да и только. 

А по вечерам она пьёт горький кофе и листает альбом. Иногда приходит его отец. Или сестра. Та, что помягче. Они говорят ни о чём. Но его вспоминают. Они верят, что где-то с мечом он их защищает. И знают, что всё это ложь.

Она зачем-то курит ночью на кухне. Так, чтобы никто не узнал. Она смахивает слёзы с уставших глаз и допивает вечерний свой кофе. Уже остывший. И возвращается в холодную постель.

А он зачем-то возвращается к ней. Хотя она вовсе не ждёт. Или никогда не ждала. После первой случайной встречи. Он неслышно заходит в дом, где время застыло. Стряхивает дождевые капли со светлых волос на её хмурую мину. Смеётся. И целует в щёку.

Он зачем-то говорит о том, как жил до неё. Ждал, надеялся, верил. И вот встретил её.  
Наверное, счастье.

Она думает так же.


End file.
